


On The Edge

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rhett, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Rimming, Top Link, Vibrator, porn with no plot, prompted, well lil bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Prompted: edging, so much edging, with Link biting sprinkled in
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	On The Edge

Link has been admiring this body since before he knew what he was doing. Flexing calf muscles at a basketball game, twitching thighs as he laid on top of Link with all his weight, taut abs when he climbed out of the water, quivering pecs when he laughed while they were laying on the riverbank, tense biceps when he picked up something heavy, and rippling back muscles every time he stepped in front of Link to get angry at someone or something. For years, Link has admired this body with his eyes and now he’s able to do it with his hands and lips and tongue. He treasures every moment when he gets the privilege to do it and that’s what he plans on doing now. 

Rhett is spread out before him, love, lust, and confidence in his eyes as he watches Link mentally devour him like a feast. They’ve loved each other throughout the stages of their lives, all kinds of personality and physical changes behind them, and right now both of them are in the best physical shape of their lives and Link is grateful for it in this moment. Almost reverently, he slots himself between Rhett’s legs and leans down for a kiss, really taking in the way his lips feel. The big man is composed and patient now, but Link plans on making him quite the opposite very soon. 

Slowly, he kisses down Rhett’s neck, tasting his skin and wishing he could leave marks there. Trailing his fingertips lightly down Rhett’s torso, he reminds himself that he has plenty of room elsewhere. He treats every line and dip of Rhett’s body equally, worshiping his man with his mouth and his hands. Deliberately, he avoids his cock that’s leaking precum on his stomach until Rhett finally whines, “Link…”

Link smirks as he takes the head in his mouth, lavishing it generously with his tongue, before letting it fall back to Rhett’s stomach and making the bigger man groan. Lightly, he nips at Rhett’s hips, leaving little bite marks that he licks over to soothe. Little sighs and moans fall from Rhett’s lips as Link pours all his attention on his man, sucking at freckles and kissing blemishes. He flattens his tongue over the scar on his right hip. Admittedly, Link has a bit of an obsession with that scar. He can’t remember where it came from, but he kisses and licks it generously now, treasuring the feeling of Rhett’s skin against his tongue. 

Rhett’s hand finally takes residence in Link’s hair, not forcing, but timidly suggesting a change of pace. Link kisses his hip once more before dragging his tongue up Rhett’s length and making him shutter. When Link steps away to get something out of the bedside table, Rhett whines, hand falling to his stomach, twitching with the temptation to touch himself. 

“I got you,” Link murmurs, leaning up to kiss him again before grasping Rhett’s dick in his hand. He pumps several times and Rhett’s hips start rising off the bed, moans more desperate. Those green eyes fly open, startled out of their ecstasy when he hears a low humming sound. 

Before Rhett can lift his head to see what it is, a vibrator is pressed to his cock and he’s throwing his head back into the pillows. “Oh shit, Link,” he moans, high and needy. The other man just smiles and shifts the device, empty hand rubbing up and down the inside of Rhett’s thigh. “Please,” he moans as it starts to be too much, “Link… please, please.” 

Link doesn’t even bother to ask what he’s begging for because it’s likely he couldn’t put it into words. He sees all of Rhett’s muscles tense in a way that means he’s getting close, so he abruptly removes the vibrator. Rhett sighs in frustration and relief, quickly moaning again as Link sucks the head of his dick into his mouth again. He does it for a little longer this time, taking Rhett all the way down and doing his worst, sucking and swallowing. Rhett grips a handful of hair and moans, sound transforming into a whine when Link pulls off. “Doin’ okay?” Link asks innocently.

Rhett cracks his eyes open to level a glare with no real malice, “Wanna come.”

Link smiles, “Maybe in a minute.” Rhett groans as Link situates himself back between his legs, biting and sucking up the soft inside of his thighs before licking a stripe over his hole. Rhett jumps even though he was expecting it, quickly dissolving into needy moans as Link licks and proads with that talented tongue. A finger soon joins his mouth, immediately finding his prostate and rubbing. Rhett tenses, fisting the sheets because of the intensity of prostate stimulation, babbling out nonsense mixed with Link’s name. 

The other man doesn’t slow down, adding another finger and stretching him out while never letting up on the spot that’s driving Rhett crazy. Just as Rhett’s back starts to arch off the bed, Link pulls his fingers out, leaving him open and twitching. “Link!” Rhett groans, hitting the mattress in frustration. 

Link says nothing, simply sitting up on his heels between Rhett’s legs and taking himself in hand. “Watch me,” he instructs. Rhett’s eyes fall to where he begins to stroke himself. True to character, he makes a show of it, not masking a single grunt or moan. His eyes roam over his man’s beautiful body. Freckled chest flushed pink and pupils blown wide with arousal, breath coming quick and ab muscles twitching. Mouth open and hair falling in his face, Link guides himself to the edge for Rhett’s benefit, forcing himself to stop before he comes. 

Out of breath, Link says, “On your knees for me.” With a groan, Rhett forces his weighted limbs to move, shivers running down his back with every shift. He’s treated to Link’s hands squeezing his ass once he’s in place, spreading his cheeks and taking in the view that way. Leaning over his back, Link bites at his skin and kisses over the expanse of his shoulders, letting his dick slide up Rhett’s crack. 

“Link, please,” Rhett whimpers, pressing his cheek into the bedspread and fighting the urge to touch himself. Finally, Link smooths his hands over his lower back and then guides his cock to Rhett’s wanting hole, sliding in slowly and making them both sigh.

By design, when he bottoms out they’re both immediately close. Without moving, Link reaches under and wraps a hand around Rhett’s cock, giving it a few too-loose strokes. “Link, Link please,” Rhett groans, close to tears. At last, Link pulls out and pushes back in, setting a quick pace and pumping Rhett in time. Link kisses down his spine and Rhett quivers as he groans, “Ah! Fuck, Link,” coming hard over his fist. Biting the meaty part of his shoulder, Link thrusts one last time and comes too, muffled moan pushed from his lungs. 

Both men collapse, Link rolling off his partner to catch his breath. Rhett quickly scoots over for cuddles, nuzzling into Link’s neck and breathing hard. “Fuck, that was good,” he says after a while. Link laughs and gives him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep up with me on tumblr @Harper44


End file.
